St Patrick's Day
by Poodernite
Summary: Set in the future. Rory and Jess meet again in an unexpected place. Literati. COMPLETED
1. Hospital

A/N: This was my first fic and I've changed the formatting and a few things about the story. No new chapters. Check out the sequel.  
  
Pairings: Rory and Jess, Luke and Lorelai, Dave and Lane. Mostly Lit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
  
November 2008-  
  
Lying in bed, Rory began to think about what she left behind in Connecticut. Chase was a man who protected her and who could have supported her for the rest of their lives.  
  
He was similar to the other men she had dated during her time at Yale. They were wonderful, but she was never fell in love. They were too close to her Grandparents and they live in their world. Rory does not mind visiting the upper-class world of coming out parties and crystal candlesticks, but she cannot live there and most definitely cannot raise children in a world such as this.  
  
Her desire to be a journalist has brought her to California for the amazing job she now holds.  
  
She hopes she can find something more in a boyfriend.  
  
Chase and Rory split amicably before she left, blaming the long distance as the reason for the breakup. Chase had no desire to have children ever, he wanted to work and travel; children would just slow him down.  
  
They split five months ago, in June after they graduated.  
  
Now here Rory is in a bed at the doctor's office looking at an ultrasound of the baby she has been pregnant with for five months. She knows it is for the best not to get Chase involved. She knows he would support her financially, but she does not want him to have a say in how this child is raised. Lorelai raised Rory alone, and Rory is confident that she can do the same.  
  
March 17, 2009-  
  
St. Patrick's Day. Rory feels as if she should name her baby Patrick just because of the date that his birth falls on. After the contractions, the dilation, the pain, the breathing and the screaming, Rory is finally handed her baby boy.  
  
"Mason" she whispers to him through her tears of joy. She looks down at this 7 pound 4 ounce baby boy; she strokes his cheek with her index finger. She is going to like being a mom. Lorelai and Luke are standing in the room, leaning on the wall holding hands and beaming.  
  
"That's my girl," Lorelai says almost to herself.  
  
"Are you happy Grandma?" Luke smirks.  
  
Lorelai hits him playfully and then makes a disgusted face. She is a grandma.  
  
"Rory, your son is not calling me Grandma"  
  
"Whatever you want. Can I still call you mom?" Rory and Lorelai smile.  
  
Later, Rory is walking around the hospital and immediately strolls over to see her son. She sees the sign, "Mason Christopher Gilmore" sitting right next to "Madison."  
  
She hears crying.  
  
Not unusual around a group of babies, but it is the sound of a man crying. She glances over and assumes he is located around the corner. She resumes admiring her baby boy and finishes reading the name of the baby next to him.  
  
"Madison Taylor Mariano." She says out loud. Mariano, she thinks.  
  
Jess Mariano, she thinks again.  
  
So many feelings come rushing back to her, the kisses they shared, the immature way he left and how he had broken her heart. She always thought that if he had been able to talk with her, to work things out, they would still be together.  
  
Ok, she needs to just calm down, it's probably not his baby. It's not his baby. He is not the only Mariano in the world, it is just a coincidence; she needs to stop stressing about this.  
  
Her son starts to cry and she snaps back into the real world. She notices a figure coming up beside her and looking through the same window. Rory watches the nurse consol her baby and cannot wait until she can take him home.  
  
She hears the body next to her gasp, and whisper "Rory" in a shaky voice as if he had just been crying.  
  
"Yeah?" she replies in a nervous whisper. They look at each other.  
  
"Oh my God." Rory and Jess say almost in unison.  
  
There is an awkward silence.  
  
Jess's eyes are puffy and red; he was most definitely the crier.  
  
"Hey" Jess breaks the silence.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
"Your son?" Jess asks.  
  
"Yeah. Your daughter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"So, do you want to maybe grab a cup of coffee, and you know, catch up?" Jess asks, his voice almost returning to normal.  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"Oh," his head drops.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to" she gives him a slight smile. "It's just that it's time for me to take my son home, and he is what is most important to me right now."  
  
He returns the smile and says, "ok, I think it's that time for me and my daughter too."  
  
They both feel a connection with one another, a connection they have always had, only strengthened now because they share parenthood as well.  
  
"Let's not let this be the last time we talk. I might need some help with this whole daddy thing." Jess says to Rory, and this makes her smile.  
  
"Promise. Won't Madison's mother be a help with the parenting?"  
  
He looks down at his feet and is on the verge of tears again. She notices that this subject makes him uncomfortable and she changes the subject, "Jess, would you and your daughter like to maybe, come over, for some coffee, we can catch up."  
  
"Won't your husband care?"  
  
"I don't have a husband. Or a boyfriend."  
  
He wants to smile but does everything in his power to keep it to himself.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back"  
  
Rory goes and finds her mother and tells her that she is tired and just needs to go home and sleep. Lorelai understands and gives her a big hug and a kiss. They decide on 9 o'clock the next morning for breakfast at Rory's place.  
  
Lorelai takes Luke's hand and they make their way to their hotel.  
  
Rory walks over to find Jess. He is standing in the same spot.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready" Rory says.  
  
They both very gently pick up their babies and walk them to their cars. Jess follows Rory to her condo and parks next to her when they arrive. They, in unison, take their babies from the car seats and make their way inside.  
  
They reach her place, and she opens the door. It is not much, just a one- bedroom condo with a living room attached to a little kitchen and one bathroom. She has not been there long, but all of her boxes are unpacked and it is a cozy little space.  
  
She notices that both the kids are asleep. She motions for him to follow him into her bedroom where the crib is. She lays Mason down on one side of the crib and then moves aside and gives Jess room to lay Madison down. They exit the room, but leave the door ajar so they can hear if any sound is coming from the babies.  
  
"So, is it just you living here?" Jess starts the conversation.  
  
"Just Mason and I." Rory contributes.  
  
"Where is his father?"  
  
Rory explains her situation with Chase and that she has chosen to be a single mother over being joined with him for the rest of her life. He seems satisfied by her answer, and is glad that it was more her choice and that she was not hurt.  
  
"Your turn" Rory nods at Jess over her third cup of coffee.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk. I had been dating Ashley for almost a year when she told me she was pregnant. I don't really think I was in love, but since it was my child, I decided to stay with her and support her. I know she wanted, and expected me to either propose or leave her. I did not feel that these were the right circumstances to become engaged, and I couldn't just pick up and leave. She was unsure at first, but when she found out that I was going to stick with her, even if I did not propose, she warmed up to the idea and eventually became excited about this baby. Even if we never got married, I knew I wanted to be active in this child's life."  
  
For the first time, he looks into her eyes and continues,  
  
"I actually thought about the relationship you have with your dad. He doesn't live with you, but you love him, and you know him. I at least wanted to be something like that. Her pregnancy had a few complications, she kept them to herself so as not to worry me."  
  
He was holding his forehead in his hands to hide his tears. "Ashley's labor was incredibly painful and complicated the whole way through. In the end, she died during childbirth."  
  
"Oh my God Jess, I'm so sorry." She places her hand on his arm and rubs it. He moves his hand off his face and grabs hers and squeezes it tightly.  
  
"Jess, if you ever need anything, give me a call. I want to help you."  
  
"Thanks. I may take you up on that. I don't know anything about babies"  
  
"Huh, babies. Cry, eat, poop, sleep."  
  
"Thanks for the summary." They both smile.  
  
"Does Luke know any of this?" Rory returns to the previously serious tone. There are still so many unanswered questions.  
  
"I talk to him sometimes. He knows as far as me dating Ashley, and nothing beyond that."  
  
"Well, he and mom are here and if you want to tell them, I'll help."  
  
They hear cries from the bedroom. One of them is awake. They both sprint in there, being the good parents they would like to be. It's Mason. Rory takes him and sits in a rocking chair in the bedroom across from another rocking chair, where Jess takes a seat.  
  
Rory looks at her son and looks at Jess, "Would you mind if I."  
  
"Oh, yeah, do whatever you need to do," Jess said, blushing, "would you like me to leave?"  
  
"Only if you're uncomfortable." She smirks at how uneasy he is.  
  
Rory begins feeding her son. Jess cannot help but stare. He knows he shouldn't, but he cannot move his eyes away from her. Madison starts to cry. He picks her up and rocks her gently. "Maddie, everything is going to be okay." Rory lays her son back in the crib and he wiggles his arms and legs around happily. When she knows he is comfortable, she walks over to Jess who seems to be having trouble calming the child down.  
  
"May I?" She asks.  
  
"Please" Jess says standing up and handing her the child. He is thankful this is not some kind of a race to see who can stop their kid from crying first. Rory props Maddie up on her shoulder, holding her bottom with one hand and patting her back with the other hand. She begins swaying and the baby is immediately at ease. She walks over to her original seat and sits down and repeats the feeding process. She does this almost unconsciously as if these are both hers. He is a bit surprised, but realizes how wonderful it would be for Maddie to have a mother from Day 1. And Rory for a mother? Even a mother for this one instance, she must be the luckiest baby alive. She returns the second baby to the crib and they stand in the dark bedroom silently.  
  
Rory takes a seat on her bed and turns on the television, she motions to Jess to come sit down. In a few minutes, they are both leaned up against the headboard with their kids on their laps. They watch an old episode of "Gilligan's Island" and the sound of the television fills any potential awkward silences. They look and smile at one another.  
  
"Jess," Rory says in almost a whisper to not stir the babies, "do you want join us for breakfast tomorrow. It'll be mom and Luke, Lane and Dave, me and Mason. and you and Madison if you want. It's just a really casual thing, here, mom will bring the food, and you can always leave if you're uncomfortable. It's just a chance to get to know the baby and everything."  
  
"what time?"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"that's early"  
  
"I know it's getting late, but I would really like it if you could come." Rory blushes. "I don't really see any reason for you to go home and sleep for just a few hours. You could stay here tonight if you would like."  
  
Jess smiles, "ok. I'll have breakfast with you."  
  
"Great, I'll be right back"  
  
She lays Mason down to sleep and goes into the bathroom to wash her face and change into her pajamas, a light pink tank top and pink striped cotton pants.  
  
When she enters into her bedroom, she sees Madison sleeping soundly and Jess under the covers with his pants, and shirt on the floor next to the bed, leaving him in just his boxers.  
  
She stands next to the spot where she should be laying down. His smile makes her feel at ease, and she slips under the sheets. They lay next to one another, Jess pulls Rory close and pecks her on her forehead, she rests her head on his chest and within seconds, they both fall asleep. 


	2. Morning

Jess wakes up first in the morning and looks at the time. He puts his arm around Rory and kisses her neck lightly to wake her up.  
  
"Mornin' babe. We need to get ready," Jess says in her ear. "The kids are still asleep, we should try and get ready before they wake."  
  
"Ok, I also need to straighten up a bit," Rory responds before rolling over and smiling at Jess.  
  
They both roll out of bed, and Jess takes her hands and they share a sweet kiss on the lips. Jess leads Rory's hands around his waist and his do the same to her. His hands rub the small of her back and then make it up to the back of her head. He runs his fingers through her hair and she is already messing with his morning hair that made her smile.  
  
This feeling of security and passion is something almost new to both of them. They could do this forever. Rory pulls away, but the look on her face shows that she does not want to stop either.  
  
Rory smiles devilishly as she leads him into the bathroom and undresses as he follows her lead.  
  
The shower is steaming hot.  
  
Jess puts his arm around her shoulder and she puts her hand on his stomach and they step into the shower letting the water fall on them. They stand looking into one another's face, and occasionally sneaking a peak at something other than their faces.  
  
Jess kisses Rory lightly on her neck and gives her little pecks down her chest and back up to her lips. He wipes the wet hair off of Rory's forehead and then runs his fingers through his own hair. Rory puts some shampoo in both hands and washes her hair as Jess watches and then lathers Jess's hair for him.  
  
Their time is cut short by the faint sound of a crying baby. With the one towel in the bathroom, they take turns drying each other and Jess puts his boxers back on and offers to go calm the babies while she gets ready. She slips on charcoal dress pants and a blue and white argyle sweater. She pulls her wet hair into a low ponytail and applies one coat of mascara and some powder and is ready for the day.  
  
While she is looking at herself in the mirror, she can see Jess behind her, and see how gorgeous he looks in his boxers and how sweet it is that he is doing everything he can for these kids. He gets them to stop crying and Rory walks over and rubs him on the back congratulating him just before he pulls on his clothes from yesterday.  
  
She grabs two baby outfits and hands one to Jess; they dress their kids. Rory picks up a baby blanket and places it on the floor of the family room and they lay the babies down. Rory clears off the table and Jess throws everything that doesn't belong into her room and stacks her newspapers while Rory does the dishes.  
  
A few minutes before eight, "hey jess, you being here and having a baby is going to be shock enough. so, you didn't stay the night over here, ok?"  
  
"I get it." He grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. * ding * It's the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Rory tells Jess who then kneels and plays with the infants. 


	3. Breakfast at Rory's

Rory is relieved when she sees Lane and Dave at the door. She gives them both a huge hug. Jess hears her whispering a quick version of running into Jess, and Lane trying to squeal quietly. The three walk in together and Lane gives Jess a huge grin. Dave and Jess wave to one another and then Lane squeals, not so quietly this time when she sees the babies on the floor. She kneels by Jess and "awwws" over the babies. Jess looks at Rory and they smile.  
  
"Our kids are cute" Jess observes.  
  
Lane picks up Mason and enjoys her time with him. Rory lifts Maddie and bounces her around.  
  
Once again, * ding *  
  
"Oh! That must be mom and Luke!" Rory was nervous about what was to come.  
  
The door opens and Lorelai kisses Rory on the cheek and then takes a look at the baby who was dressed in an outfit of Mason's, a white one with teddy bears on it, and a pink headband she got at the hospital.  
  
"Hun, you don't just get to choose whether your baby is a boy or a girl. There are ways to tell these things. We'll talk," Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Mason has a bow on."  
  
She finally catches on. She avoids the comment and speeds over to the rest of the group, specifically over to Jess and says, "switch."  
  
"Ok." They switch kids and Rory walks over to her mom and says, "Ok, I found him."  
  
Lorelai takes him and kisses him and makes cooing sounds at him.  
  
"Alright, well who was the other baby?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Well, I met this guy and we both have newborns so we're helping each other out. I hope you don't mind I invited him to breakfast."  
  
"Oh, a boy! Am I going to like him?"  
  
"Even if you don't mom, be nice."  
  
"When have you known me to be mean to somebody I just met?" Lorelai smiles.  
  
"Well you." Rory is interrupted.  
  
"Mommy. I brought donuts!" says Kira, Luke and Lorelai's 3-year-old daughter as she holds up the bag she was carrying. Lorelai puts her hand behind her head and leads her inside. She joins the group and says her hellos as Rory and Luke set the table and present the food. Lorelai sees the boy she is talking about.  
  
Jess. She decides to be nice. She is over hating him. It is all up to Rory. He comes over and pulls Rory aside and asks if he can talk to Luke. She leaves them alone.  
  
Luke is surprised to see Jess, but he is more surprised when Jess tells him the news and Rory sees Jess point to his daughter and Luke gives Jess a big hug. Jess pulls Luke aside and explains his situation and what happened with Ashley, and Luke really feels for him.  
  
"Don't mess it up this time." Luke instructs referring to his relationship with Rory.  
  
Jess nods. Nobody wants this to work more than Jess.  
  
They finish unpacking the bags in silence and announce that breakfast is served. Everybody comes over and sits around the table.  
  
Everyone serves themselves pancakes, donuts, bagels, pastries, eggs, orange juice and coffee.  
  
"Lane and Dave, how are your wedding plans coming along?" Rory asks before taking a big bite of a donut.  
  
"They're great. We're making progress. I think I found my dress." Lane smiles at Dave.  
  
"How exciting! You have to bring it over when you pick it out!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Rory is determined for this breakfast not to be awkward.  
  
"Kira, I hear you have started school! How do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! I slide. I paint. I play blocks! It's fun!"  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that someone is as excited about school as me." Rory smiles genuinely.  
  
"No, honey, nobody gets as excited as you! Kira actually waits for me to get up and does not try and trick me into going before the sun rises!" Lorelai giggles.  
  
Under the table each of the three couples are rubbing legs, holding hands, and squeezing knees; each of them trying to hide it from the other couples to keep it appropriate. All thinking that they are the ones most in love. Not realizing that everybody else feels the same. It's more fun that way.  
  
Later, Lorelai says, "So.Jess, where do you work?"  
  
"I work as an editor for a publisher here in San Francisco, so I get to read all day; it's the perfect job. When I have time I'm working on writing my own novels. And I can do both of these jobs at home with Maddie, so everything will work out. I probably need to go in like once a week."  
  
"Wow, that sounds great. Good for you." Lorelai is genuinely surprised how well his life is put together.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ror, but Dave and I need to be starting on our drive if we want to make it before it's dark. San Francisco is quite far from Southern California. Goodbye everybody." Lane says.  
  
Rory stands up and gives her a hug and then gives one to Dave too.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Call me when you get home." Rory says.  
  
"Yeah, bye guys! Thanks again for babysitting while we were at the hospital!" Lorelai says to Lane.  
  
"No problem! See you all later. Nice to see you again Jess!"  
  
"You too."  
  
Not long after they left, Lorelai pulls Rory into her bedroom.  
  
"How do you feel about Jess? I mean when you saw him were you mad at him? This is really big news, Rory."  
  
"I know. I wasn't mad. I was never mad at him. He needed to be on his own for a while. He has really matured, and he's mourning. I think I can really help him, and. I guess we can help each other. More than anything, I'm just really happy that he's here and is willing to give us another chance."  
  
"So you're dating?"  
  
"It's only been one day, but it certainly does look that way. Mom, thank you for everything."  
  
"I love you hun."  
  
They walk out of the room with their arms around each other and see Kira lying on Luke's stomach watching "Lizzie McGuire" on the Disney Channel.  
  
Jess is sitting next to him, a baby in each arm. Rory and Lorelai look at their kids and the men they are with, this makes them smile. Lorelai lifts Kira and takes Luke's hand. They say goodbye to Rory and Jess.  
  
Now they're alone, once again. A couple of young adults and a couple of babies.  
  
They look at each other. That went ok. No yelling. Everybody seemed very accepting of Jess and his situation and their new found friendship, or more than friendship. In any case, everything went better than either of them imagined. Now they both are thinking about when they will part.  
  
Jess knows he will need to change his clothes eventually but he doesn't say anything just yet. They are sitting on the couch and Jess slides Rory off of the couch with his feet. She puts her feet out for balance and ends up standing up. Jess then lies down and takes up the whole couch and Rory lays on top of him to get him back for stealing her spot. He hugs her tightly and grins.  
  
They continued to wrestle on and off, over the remote, spots on the couch and who has to change the babies.  
  
Eventually they remain still, intertwined on the couch. Rory rests on his chest and enjoys the security she feels, not wanting it to end.  
  
"So, if we got married, would our kids be step-twins?" Jess asked playfully.  
  
Marriage? Is he thinking about marriage?  
  
"They're not twins."  
  
"Well, how else could we explain it without handing every person a detailed outline of our lives together?"  
  
"Fine. If we get married, we can refer to them as twins. Your right, it would be confusing otherwise."  
  
"Of course I'm right. Did you expect anything different?" Jess teased.  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes. "Well, since you seem to think you have all the answers, answer me this, when are you planning on going home?" After Rory had finished, Jess became serious.  
  
"Probably soon."  
  
"Oh, Jess. I'm not kicking you out." He smiled.  
  
"I know, and I kind of have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, I need a babysitter for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Can you afford me?" Rory teased.  
  
"I hope so. It's Ashley's funeral."  
  
Rory became suddenly very upset with herself. Jess had been so upset at the hospital and she had not even given him any time to morn or to think things through, what the hell was she doing? Making him forget his past? She had no right to just take over his life like that.  
  
"Jess, I'm so sorry. I for.I almost forgot about that."  
  
"I know" he gave her a small smile, "so, did I. And that's thanks to you. You have kept my mind off of it. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
That night Jess went to his own house and Rory stayed at hers. Both lie wide-awake in their beds, anxious, almost in pain, longing for one another.  
  
The next day, Jess walks up to her door and knocks. He hears her walking around, rummaging through her closet.  
  
"Rory?" Jess spoke.  
  
Finally she answers the door. Rory desperately wants to grab him and kiss him, but she knew that this was not the right time. Instead, she hugged him.  
  
"I missed you," she told him.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea. I'm never spending another night alone. I need you close to me."  
  
"I'm only 10 minutes away." Rory observed. She was glad he was miserable too.  
  
"Oh, so you're telling me you liked spending the night by yourself?" Jess raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah. Most fun I've had in a while. Word jumbles, crosswords and word searches, a shower, alone," this made them both smile "and some cookies."  
  
"Well, that sounds like more fun than I can ever give you. I'll let you be. Keep the baby." He teased.  
  
Rory got serious. "Don't joke. Don't leave me ever again. You're coming back, right?"  
  
"Well, I was kidding about keeping the baby."  
  
"No. I mean you're coming and staying, right?" She flashed her baby blues at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm staying. I got to get going now though. Bye baby." He kissed Maddie and handed her to Rory.  
  
Then he turned to Rory, "Bye baby" and kissed her in the same manner.  
  
She pretended to be offended and gave him a peck. She also slipped something in his pocket.  
  
"Just a little something in case you ever do need to leave my side; I'd like you to be able to get back there." Rory said.  
  
She watched him walk out the door to his car. She felt guilty for thinking about how gorgeous he looked when he was on his way to a funeral, but there wasn't much she could do to control her thoughts. She tried to shut the door and focus on the babies. One of them being Jess's baby. Jess, she thought. She grinned.  
  
Jess waited until the door was shut and Rory wasn't watching him. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. A key to Rory's condo. Rory, he thought. He grinned. 


	4. Next Step

Jess could not stand the sympathetic smiles and looks at the funeral. Yes, someone he knew died. Yes they had a baby together. No, he was not in love. No, he did not need her. He had Rory. Rory was all he would ever need. He had to hide his happiness, and for the first time in his life, that was difficult for him.  
  
Jess went home and showered to try and forget his day, and night for that matter. Jess changed his clothes and gathered some things he would need at Rory's for him and his daughter.  
  
Jess showed up that evening in a red t-shirt and jeans with a backpack on his shoulders and a bag of burgers and fries in his hand.  
  
He used his new key to let himself in and started to set the burgers on the table and get some sodas out of the fridge.  
  
Rory's eyes were closed and the babies were lying on a blanket on the floor surrounded by toys and stuffed animals.  
  
Jess slowly approached Rory and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're fired" Jess teased.  
  
"What?" Rory opened her eyes.  
  
"You're asleep on the job. Your wages are going to be cut." Jess continued.  
  
"Hey! I never got a job description! I didn't know!" Rory began waking up and caught on.  
  
"You don't get a job description."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know?! I'm not a babysitter!"  
  
"Good. You're a mom. Mommy's don't get paid." Jess smiled satisfied that she didn't have an immediate comeback. In his book, he won.  
  
Rory smelled the burgers. "Alright, Dad," she mocked, "Let's eat."  
  
After dinner, they bathe the kids and put them to bed.  
  
Rory answers the phone and looks worried and says not much more than "ok" and "I understand."  
  
She hangs up the phone and flashes a concerned look at Jess, but he knows that she is ok. It's something they can work out, and he is not one to pry. But he always wants her to know that he is there when she is ready.  
  
Rory walks to her bed and lies down, curled up on her side, rubbing her arms. If Jess weren't there she would have started to cry. Jess just curls up behind her and puts his arm around her waist and kisses the back of her head. She rolls over so they face each other and she looks into his eyes, and continues rolling, until she is on top of him, and she begins passionately making out with him. He is surprised by this reaction. In a bit, he pulls away and takes her hand and leads her gently to the kitchen table. He pulls a chair out for her and then sits across the table.  
  
Jess takes both of Rory's hands and starts talking.  
  
"Next time he calls, tell him thanks for me." Jess smiles at his own cleverness.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"The guy who called and told you to make out with me."  
  
"That's not what she said."  
  
"Oh. Ok"  
  
"It was the lady I'm renting from," Rory continued.  
  
She's talking. Jess's plan worked like a charm.  
  
"she said that I have 30 days in this apartment. I have a newborn. I don't have time to look for another place and move in. I like this place. I gave you a copy of the key. I'm gonna need that back. I'm sorry. What do you want to do?" Jess smiles at Rory's babbling.  
  
"Babe, everything is going to be fine."  
  
"Where am I gonna go?"  
  
"Well, you can stay at my place until you want to leave."  
  
"Ok, great, thank you," Rory switched into plan mode, "I can look through the paper and ads tonight and then tomorrow I can go look for a place. Maybe I can just get another one in the complex, or just down the street. Can you baby-sit?"  
  
Jess pulled Rory's head close with his index finger and his thumb and kissed her.  
  
"Rory, you're not going to look for a place tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've already found you one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Yale made you completely oblivious. Rory, I want you to move in with me." Jess spoke slowly.  
  
Rory's eyes lit up. Finally she got it. She kissed him.  
  
"So that's a yes?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rory teased, "I'm going to have to see it first. Maybe look at other places. I should really get the value of the property assessed, and have the foundation checked before I move in. I mean I do have a baby! Have you had it checked for asbestos?"  
  
The next day, when everybody was dressed and ready, Jess took both his backpack and Rory's freshly packed bag full of everything she will need for a night and a day at Jess's. He came back to get Rory and the kids. He drives them into his neighborhood. They pass an elementary school with a gorgeous park and kids swinging and playing. This image makes her happy. Just down the street, Jess pulls up to a white and gray two-story house with a neatly cut lawn and a little courtyard with a bench and a table.  
  
"What's this?" Rory asks.  
  
"It's my house"  
  
"This is yours?" Rory says in amazement.  
  
"No," Jess says, completely emotionless.  
  
"Oh," Rory is slightly disappointed.  
  
"It's ours." Jess grinned.  
  
Rory pecked him and quickly got out of the car and got the kids. Jess unlocked the door and gave her and Mason a tour of the house. It was a perfect house to raise children in. The house, the neighborhood, everything. Downstairs had a family room, a living room/ dining room combo, a kitchen, and a den, which is Jess's office. Upstairs had a master bedroom and two other bedrooms. One for each of their kids.  
  
The house was a great start but needed a lot of work. Jess just put his stuff in the house. Nothing really fit, there was tons of empty space that he didn't care to fill. Rory can fix this. It will be amazing when she is done.  
  
Rory and Jess sit on his couch and Rory asks if she can invite Dave and Lane up again. They can help with the move and the redecorating.  
  
"Redecorating?" Jess asks.  
  
"Well, we might as well get the kids rooms ready. Y'know, painted. I don't have any furniture, besides that old crib, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess you're right. So what are you doing to the rest of the house?"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to the rest of the house. Stop freakin' out hunny."  
  
"Alright, invite whoever you want. Do what you want. You're the woman. That's your job. Do as you please." 


	5. First Time

Dave and Lane show up a few days later for the weekend and Jess gives up his key to Rory's condo. They stay there and box up all her stuff and, in Dave's truck, continuously drive over boxes of more and more stuff, and bring over Rory's furniture and basically everything from her condo. Jess and Rory take turns watching the babies and finding places to put everything and somehow figuring out how to mesh two people's things into one family's house. Nobody has touched the two upstairs bedrooms.  
  
Lane and Rory leave the boys home to baby-sit and go shopping for paint, and for everything that goes in a baby's room. First step, picking the theme for the rooms.  
  
"The Clash," Lane suggested while walking the baby aisles of Wal-Mart.  
  
"I don't think we're going to be able to find 'The Clash' baby paraphernalia" Rory responded.  
  
"The Distillers"  
  
"Oh, much better. Lane, think babies."  
  
"No, I was only kidding about that, but I think a music theme would be really cool. Here we go!" Lane screams as she finds and holds up a guitar mobile.  
  
"I love it. It's decided." Rory grabs it and puts it in the cart. "Ok, that's for Mason, what about Maddie? It has to be something Jess would like. The sun also rises! We can paint it yellow and do a sun theme! He'll love it!"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"So, Rory, that's a really great house you guys have. I'm so happy for you. I really think this is going to be the best thing for you. How does Jess have money to afford a house?"  
  
"Oh, he told me the whole story, but he isn't really sure what happened. He was living in a condo close by and his mom was going through a divorce with someone Jess doesn't even know, but she got this house that he owned and was renting out, and she gave it to Jess, and now he's sharing with me." Rory explains.  
  
"Wow, how nice. That's really great. You know Rory, I think I want to have kids." Rory hugs Lane and they continue looking around.  
  
Rory and Lane visit about five stores, and take several trips home. By the end of the day they collected paint, wallpaper borders, and accessories to go with the theme of the rooms they decided on. They also got boys and girls cribs, dressers, changing tables, bookcases, shelves, and basically anything else they liked. When walking into the house on their final trip, Rory realizes how hard shopping is.  
  
They walk in, and Lane is already falling asleep. She grabs Dave and they leave.  
  
"Thanks" Rory says as she kisses Jess.  
  
He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'for what?'  
  
"Thanks for everything. Being the best dad, being nice to Dave, letting me run wild and do what I want. You're really gonna love these rooms. Don't worry, no clowns, no ducks. We're going to have cool nurseries."  
  
"If anyone can pull it off, you can."  
  
The next morning Dave and Lane show up early with a box of bagels and the rest of Rory's furniture. When they arrive, Rory and Jess have already prepared to paint. They have taped the baseboards and ceilings and are just waiting for breakfast. They all eat and then Rory and Jess take Mason's music room, which is being painted a rich deep red. Dave and Lane paint Maddie's room Sunshine Yellow. This only takes a couple of hours, while the babies were still sleeping downstairs. Lane and Dave have to head home. Rory now owes them a breakfast, help moving and help painting. They like to know she owes them.  
  
"It smells" Jess said.  
  
"Stop complaining" Rory hits him playfully.  
  
"No, I don't care, but we do have newborns in the house. Maybe we should spend the night at your condo for one last time before you move out."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks baby."  
  
"Bust out the backpacks." Rory says.  
  
"Why, what do we need?"  
  
"I don't know, pajama's?"  
  
"Oh, no we don't" Jess smirks.  
  
He goes into his closet and throws her a blanket and grabs another one.  
  
They pick up a baby bag and the babies and head out the door. Jess takes them over to Rory's condo. She knows this will be the last time she is in it.  
  
The babies are already asleep in their car seats and they take them into the condo and place them on the floor in what used to be Rory's bedroom.  
  
It is so empty.  
  
They enter the living room area and place one blanket on the floor and the other one just drops on the floor next to it in case they get cold. Since they had nothing else to do, and not even really enough light to read, basically all they could do was sleep. They both knew what was going to happen tonight. They both couldn't wait.  
  
Jess lies down on the blanket and Rory does the same. They immediately start to kiss one another. Jess gets on top of Rory holding himself up with the palm of his hands. Rory rolls him over so they are both on their side and she pulls his shirt over his head and then ruffles his hair and she smiles at him, she leans in and they rub noses. Jess removes Rory's shirt and bra and feels up and down her side. Her skin against his skin, his skin against hers. This fiery passion and being completely and totally head over heels in love, is exactly what they were missing and what they always dreamed about reliving like when they were teenagers.  
  
"Rory, I didn't want you to think this is moving too fast, but I have loved you since, well since I met you when were 17, and then when I saw you again at the hospital. Anyway, I love you more than words can express. I have been waiting since I left Stars Hollow to have another relationship like ours. You know I had to leave, right? It never would have worked out between us, I needed time to mature, and now our journey is complete and we are free to be together."  
  
"I know, I know all of this. I love you too. I love you so much. Now shut up and make love to me."  
  
The next morning Rory awoke and noticed that she was alone under the blanket. She thought about last night and grinned. She had sex with Jess. How many years had she been waiting for this? Sex with Chase was so routine, so mechanical. Sex with Jess was amazing.  
  
She looked at the note next to her written on a receipt:  
  
I love you. Had some stuff to do (for you). Call my cell when you wake up. All my love, Jess.  
  
Rory calls Jess.  
  
"Hey" Jess answers the phone.  
  
"Hey there. Where are you? You realize I'm stuck here until you come and pick me up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Put some clothes on. Love you." Jess hangs up.  
  
Rory realizes she is naked and follows his directions. She gets the kids, folds up the blankets, sits on the floor and looks around her condo.  
  
She's not in the least sad. She is moving in with Jess. That's where she wants to be, that's where she belongs. She hears a knock at the door. Jess! She opens it up; they're both beaming. She kisses him and the family of 4 makes their way to the car. 


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6- Surprise  
  
They arrive and Rory walks in to the house that previously smelled like paint, which now smells like fresh baked cookies. Jess holds up the plate of chocolate chip cookies he made for her. She takes one and eats it.  
  
"Delicious" she says.  
  
He leads her up the stairs. On every other step there was a book. His and hers, word searches, crosswords, and word jumbles. Each with one of their names written in permanent marker on the front.  
  
"Now we can race," Jess continues to explain, "I mean I know you went to Yale, but now we can see who is smarter once and for all! If you haven't figured it out, I want you to have more fun here than you did at home by yourself."  
  
Rory had caught on and smiled. "Ok, what else? You're slowly beating out the empty room I just came from."  
  
Jess smiled. There was more.  
  
"Come on" he took her hand and led her into the bedroom. "Since you're so into themed rooms, I thought only this theme would be appropriate for a room shared between the two of us."  
  
Rory sits down and admires the work Jess had put into the room. "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you. You're amazing."  
  
Rory sees the border he put up, the four-leaf clover chair rail all around the room.  
  
Jess also made a Bulletin Board with digital computer printouts of a Huge Four Leaf clover saying "March 17, 2009- The Perfect Day."  
  
Around it were pictures of the newborn babies from the hospital and their times at home together. For a little while when Lorelai went through her "candid" picture phase, she was constantly taking pictures of the couple. For this, Jess is grateful. He has pictures of them cuddling, laughing and hugging, pecking, looking into one another's eyes, and reading.  
  
Lorelai got these pictures developed after Jess left for California but asked Luke to send them to him because she knew he would be hurting. She never showed them to Rory to save her from the hurt. Rory got close to the pictures and examined each one and smiled at all the memories. Wait, one more thing.  
  
"I'm not done, come back downstairs with me," Jess requests.  
  
Rory just smiles and follows. He pulls out a chair at the table for her and she sits down. Jess walks over into the kitchen, but she couldn't see what he was doing, he hands her two mugs.  
  
"Two cups? Thanks hun!"  
  
"Don't choke"  
  
"What?" She looks in the first mug. Coffee. Mmmm, coffee. She takes a sip. Delicious.  
  
She looks into the other cup and a tear falls from her eye.  
  
She picks up a platinum band with a single square diamond.  
  
Jess gets down on one knee.  
  
"Rory, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are and always were the only person who could make me happy. I can't even remember the last time I really smiled, until I found you again. I have thought about you so much since I left, and I never thought you would take me back or that our lives would mesh so seamlessly. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you be my wife and Maddie's mother?"  
  
"Oh, Jess" Rory says as she gets out of her chair and kneels next to him hugging him tightly. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I want to be with you everyday from this day forward. I love you. I have always loved you." Rory's lips attacked Jess's after her last word was uttered. 


End file.
